Gundam Wing: The Rebellion
by Ilimow
Summary: It has been 7 years since the Gundams have been destroyed and through the Preventors Agency, Duo, Heero, and Wufei are forced to work together to fight an uprising of a cult called the Rebels who plan to overthrow the colonies.


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Duo was lounging in his office, the television on; an urgent report flashed onto the screen, something about a missing girl. Oh, a model missing. Rolling his eyes, Duo took a sip from his mug of coffee. "Just another stupid girl looking for attention," he muttered under his breath as the report continued, saying she had been missing for some months now. Apparently her father and body guard were extremely concerned. Riiight.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing him to jump with slight fright; steadying himself, he set his mug back onto the desk, glad he had spilled none on his uniform. He cleared his voice and then picked up the phone. "Duo speaking, how may I help you?"

"Duo," a raspy voice from the other end of the line said, "it's Trowa. I have some troubling information."

"Yeah? Great, let's hear it. I'm bored out of my mind."

"This is no time for jokes, Duo. I've heard rumors of a cult called the 'Rebels' forming that plan to attack the Colonies."

"What? When did you hear about this?"

"I've been hearing things for a little over a month now, but I didn't think anything of it until we changed to three different countries and the rumors are in each one. I have a feeling something may be brewing."

Sighing, Duo ran his fingers through dark brown hair. "All right. Should I call a meeting?"

"I think that would be best."

X X X

"Trowa and Quatre were not able to make it to this meeting, but we have them both on monitor, so they are still apart of this meeting," a woman spoke, standing at a long table. Her blonde hair was curled on her sides, bright blue eyes scanning the crowd. It was small, but it would have to do. They were the Preventors and they would help stop whatever it was that planned on attacking the colonies.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the blonde man on a screen said, scratching the back of his head. "You know how it is back here. Work, work, work."

"It's not a problem, Quatre," the blonde woman said, nodding her head toward the screen. Her name was Sally Po—she was one of the founders of this agency and had been working with them for the past seven years. Nothing had come up for some time, but these new rumors were not something they should ignore. "What is it you have heard, Trowa?"

The man on the other screen watched everyone intently with dark green eyes, brown hair falling carelessly in his face. It had been a long time since he had seen any of them, and it was weird seeing them all much older and different than the last time they had been together. "I've heard rumors about a group of people calling themselves the 'Rebels', planning to overthrow the colonies. Their where abouts are most likely in the United States, though I cannot be certain. Word has spread through other countries and I have heard lower folk speaking in favor of these people since they do not care for what the colonies did to Earth all those years ago."

"I'm sorry, but can I interrupt a moment?"

"Yes, Quatre?" Sally asked, looking up from where she had been taking notes.

"Um, Duo, what's that on your face?"

Duo, who had been nodding off during the meeting, glanced up at the monitor Quatre was on, blinking. His brown hair was pulled back into a three foot long braid, as was his norm, but he had a small goatee on his face. The last time Quatre had seen him was nearly three years ago, so it was a shock to see anything on his old friend's face. Duo glowered at him and crossed his arms, "It's a _goatee,_ if you must know."

Everyone on the meeting snickered to themselves. "Please, please tell me you're joking."

"Hey, it took a long time to get this!"

"Like two weeks?" The silent, Chinese man in the corner of the room asked, his lips in a small smirk.

"You guys are jerks."

"Can we please get back onto topic? As amusing as Duo's new found facial hair is, we must stay focused," Sally said, trying not to laugh.

Muttering to himself, Duo slide further down in his seat, glaring at everyone in the room. The man to the right of him stayed quiet, which was usual for him; he was Heero, the once man they had all turned to all those years ago during the battle of the Colonies and the Earth. Back when they had their Gundams, back when they were all a lot closer than they were today. It had been years since any of them were in a meeting together, much less the same room. Duo was kind of glad for it.

"All right, so," Sally turned to Trowa's monitor once more, hands placed on her hips in a stance of determination, "these rumors have spread pretty far. We definitely have something to worry about."

"Yes, I'd say so."

"But you're not sure where the rumors originated?"

"Not quite, no. If I hear more, I will be sure to contact one of you."

"They're calling themselves Rebels, huh?" Wufei, the Chinese man who was in the back corner, rubbed his chin in concentration. "If word is leaking it out, it must mean they're trying to find requites. The fact that people are speaking in favor of them is not a good sign—everyone knows Earth is still not quite happy with the Colonies, but to overthrow them would be a stupid move."

"Yeah, yeah, so these people want revenge." Duo leaned forward, tapping his fingers on the table, his brain ticking away. "But how do they plan to overthrow the colonies? What can they possibly do to do that?"

"I'm not sure." Trowa was looking down, his hand under his chin as he thought. "What I am afraid of is more Gundams."

Duo laughed, shaking his head. "No one knows how to make Gundams other than the Professors and they're still in hiding. I just talked to them this morning. They haven't heard anything and no one can get the blue prints for the Gundams."

"I have a bad feeling, Duo."

"Hey, man, I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just telling ya there's no way someone could make new Gundams."

"Well, we can all—"

Suddenly, a young man burst into the room, sweat dripping from his face. "Sally! The-the news! Turn it on!" His face was flustered, his clothes rumbled from running.

Sally picked up the remote from the table and switched on the television, the screen filling up with a newscasters face; to the side was a picture of a young woman, dark brown hair curled about her shoulders, dark make up around her eyes. She was a young model that had become rather large over the past few years. "What's this—"

"We have heard rumors of a cult under going the name of the 'Rebels' and information tells us that the missing model, Alanna Dixie, may have something to do with them. She has been missing for a number of months now and it is critical that everyone keep their eye out for this young woman. The Rebels are people uprising on Earth to rebel against the colonies and it is—"

Flipping off the TV, Sally looked at everyone in the room, brows raised. "A model?"

"Hey, I just heard on the news earlier that she was missing," Duo said, leaning back in his chair. "Now she may have something to do with this cult?"

"I think we have a problem, gentlemen."

Heero snorted, arms crossed.

X X X

"What!?" She grabbed the closest thing to her (luckily it was a pillow) and hurled it at the TV. "Alanna would never get mixed up in that!" The woman stood aburtly, almost knocking over her coffee table; striding into the kitchen, she grabbed the phone that was on the wall and dialed a number, grumbling under her breath. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak to Dr. Dixie, please. This is _urgent, _sir." Sighing, she tried to regain her composure. Gripping the phone with intense rage, she gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Kristina Murphy. I am Alanna Dixie's body guard and I need to speak with her father right away. What do you mean he can't speak to me? This is about his daughter! Hey! Don't talk to me like that you piece of—" The person on the other line hung up and Krisitina was left listening to the dial tone. Glaring at the phone, she hung up.

Mixed with the Rebels, as if… Alanna loved the Colonies. She went there occasionally to help with peace campaigns and always donated money to them, as well as had a lot of her modeling done there. It didn't sit well in Kristina's stomach that the news was spreading these awful rumors about her dear friend. There was only one thing she could do.

Picking up the phone, she dialed a number she had never used before, but had long since memorized, in case she ever needed it. Today, she figured she really needed it.

X X X

"Duo speaking, how may I help you?"

"I have some information about Alanna Dixie."

"Oh, do you? And what would that be, ma'am?"

"She's not mixed in with the Rebels."

"You know this for a fact?" Duo leaned back in his chair, resting his feet up on the desk.

"Yes." There was silence for a moment and the woman on the line took a deep breath. "Look, I know this sounds silly, but she's not a part of it. She has been missing for some months and I need to find her and clear her name."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Kristina Murphy. I'm her body guard and long time friend. I know Alanna inside and out. She would not do this."

"Then why hasn't she gotten a hold of you, Ms. Murphy?"

There was a sigh on the other line and Duo could tell she was getting agitated. "She's in hiding. I'm sure of it. Something weird is going on."

"Okay, well. You want to find her, we want to find her, I think we can help you out." Duo placed his feet on the floor and pulled some paper out of his desk. Grabbing a pen, he asked, "I need your contact information, Ms. Murphy. I will see what we can do."

X X X

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Wufei asked as he, Duo, and Heero sat in a ship together, headed for Earth.

"If it's a trick, we'll be prepared for it," Duo said, pulling his cap out of his face. "Man, it is weird working with you guys again."

A small smile played on the edges of Wufei's lips. "Not as weird as that thing on your face."

Glowering at him, Duo stuck his tongue at him, then turned to Heero. "So what have you been up to Heero?"

Heero glanced to Duo, dark eyes serious and never changing expression. "Working."

"Right. You haven't changed much." Resettling back in his seat, Duo pouted. "You guys need to lighten up."

"We'll lighten up if you shave that off your face."

"You know, Wufei, I remember you being a lot more quiet."

"It's been almost three years since I've seen you, seven since we've worked together. Do you think I'm really the same person?"

Thinking about that a moment, Duo glanced to him, saw the smile on his face and smiled as well. "I suppose not." Turning to Heero, he said, "Now you need to lighten up."

"Are you going to pester me the whole flight?"

"I might."

"I have a gun on me."

"Okay, I think I'll just catch up with Wufei here."

X X X

Kristina was a little shocked to see the three of them together once again. It had been over seven years since any of them had worked together and the fact that these three were sent to her meant these people were not messing around. It was a good thing, though, because she knew Alanna was not apart of these Rebels.

Of course, when she saw Duo's goatee, she tried not to laugh. The last time she had seen him, he had been a lot shorter, and with no facial hair—she preferred no facial hair. He had never seen her before, so she acted as if she had never seen him before; that was the life of an ex-assassin. Never show your feelings or emotions to people who were once your victims. Duo was the only one who had gotten away.

Greeting them at the door, she introduced herself as she shook their hands, "I'm Kristina Murphy, the one who called you about Alanna."

"Ah, yes, well I'm Duo, this is Wufei and that lump back there is Heero," Duo said, glancing Kristina up and down. She was of average height for a woman, and well built—she definitely had shape and muscles. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, tight curls falling in her face. She had bright brown eyes that watched them intently as they walked into the house.

"All right, so where do we start?" Duo asked.

"Well," Kristina pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it. "I found this on my porch last night. I'm positive it's from Alanna."

It was a picture of a cliff, on the back, a date was written on it. It was dated 7/10, with no year attached; the cliff over looked a small city, but Duo could not pinpoint what city it was. "Why would she leave you a picture?"

"It's a clue." Kristina folded up the picture again, placing it in her back pocket. "That was our favorite place to go as kids, but it's kinda hidden. We found it on accident and would go there whenever we wanted to get away. So I think we should go there."

"That's a start," Wufei said, his eyes never stopping as he examined the room. "Let's get moving."

X X X

"Now what?" Duo asked, standing on the edge of the cliff. Heero was not far from him, examining the cliff itself. Wufei had a headset on, a strange device in his hand as he walked around the area; his black eyes were intent as he watched the gauge on the machine, dark hair falling in his face.

"I'm not sure." Kristina overlooked the city below, smiling faintly as she remembered all the times she and Alanna had come here and just sat and talked as they watched the city lights below them. The view was much more beautiful a night, though she knew she'd find things better during the day. Tearing her eyes away from the view, she pulled out the picture again. "I'm curious about the date she put on here. It doesn't stand out in any way."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd think she'd like, put the first date we ever came here or even the last," Kristina said, scratching her head as she stared at the picture, "but this is just a random date. I don't know what it means. It doesn't even have a year."

"Hmm, that is strange."

"This is strange as well," Wufei pulled the headset off, and pointed at the device in his head. "The gauge is going off. That means there is a lot of metal and electric activity around here."

"Here? Maybe it's picking it up from the city," Kristina said, walking over to him.

"No, it's under this cliff specifically." Wufei moved the device around, the gauge clearly acting up. "And not just a little bit, but a lot."

Heero still stood at the edge of the cliff, then suddenly jumped off. They all turned and stared. "Does he do that often?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Duo walked over to the edge and peered down. "Heero, what are you doing?"

"There's something here." Heero was standing on… nothing. "Come here."

"What the… Oh. Oh my God!" Kristina jumped down, landing next to Heero. "You've got to be kidding me." Pulling out the picture, she read the number on the back once more. "Okay, let's see…"

"Does she know something we don't?" Duo asked as he carefully made his way down the cliff, Wufei close behind him.

"Probably." Wufei touched the 'ground' they stood on, brows furrowed in concentration. "This feels like concrete."

"If I were Alanna, I would put it…" Kristina made her way around the invisible floor, until she found the edge, where she crouched down. "Bingo." Feeling around on the 'ground', she found a number pad—luckily, she remembered where the numbers were at and typed in 710 without having to see them. Suddenly the invisible floor began to shake and a small opening appearing near Heero.

Duo raised his brows. "Wow. I guess we walk down that."

"Yeah, pretty much." Kristina grinned, shaking her head. "That sly little bitch. She's been here the whole time."

"Okay, but out of safety reasons, I say Heero goes first." Duo said, pulling out a gun and cocking it.

Heero glanced to him and shrugged, doing the same. Wufei did not pull out a gun, but followed in the rear, just after Kristina. In the opening was a stair case; the second they were all inside, the opening closed and they were engulfed in darkness.

"I hope someone brought a flashlight," Duo said, licking his lips.

Suddenly lights began to come off, starting off down the stair case and almost blinding them as the rest of the lights came on. "Or not." Duo pulled his cap over his eyes slightly, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the lights.

They were all tense as they made their way down the stairs, Kristina the only one at ease because she knew exactly where they were going. Alanna had mentioned that she was building a hideaway, just in case, but couldn't tell Kristina more than that because she had a bad feeling. It was not strange to hear such things from Alanna, so Kristina had accepted what she said; it was a good thing she had not told her, otherwise things would have gone differently.

When they reached the end of the stairs, they were at the end of a long hallway—Heero carefully made his way forward. It was then that someone grabbed his arm, twisted and pulled the gun from it as she put it to his head and had his arm behind his back. "No one move, I will not hesitate to sho—Kristina!" Alanna stood behind Heero, smiling at her long time friend. "Are they friends or foes?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kristina said, grinning, "but I think you should let him go."

"All right." Releasing Heero, Alanna passed the gun back to him, smiling sweetly. "So you found me! I knew you would!"

"Of course." Kristina walked over to her long time friend and embraced her, sighing. "I was so worried about you. Your father has been nothing but a pain in the ass. He won't even take my phone calls."

"Yeah, I know. He's the one who said I'm with the Rebels," Alanna said, hugging her friend back. "But before that, I think introductions are needed."

6


End file.
